


Character Profile: Kodi (Old)

by Cralex



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Study, Original Character(s), Rito, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cralex/pseuds/Cralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the character profile for my Rito Original Character, Kodi, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Kodi (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character profile for my Rito Original Character, Kodi, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.

LH Character Profile: Kodi

Name: Kodi

Race: Rito

Age: 20

Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Hair color, Style: Shoulder length hair that is rough and unkept and features long bangs and sideburns. His hair is black on the top of his head, but it fades until it is white at the tips.  
Beak Type: His black beak resembles that of an owl, not protruding much with a slight hook downwards. It sticks out from his face slightly farther then a human nose does.   
Wingspan/Type/Coloration: 12'2'' His feathers range from medium to large in size, with the larger ones being his flight feathers. Much like his hair, the feathers are black near the top of his wings and gradually fade to white at the tips of his flight feathers.

Nationality: Tetra Isles (Early life was spent in Hyrule.)

Description: Kodi is Rito with a medium build that, like most members of his race, possesses bright red eyes, slightly pointed ears, and a somewhat dark complexion. Since he grew up in Hyrule, he prefers to wear a Hylian-style tunic as opposed to the typical Rito ware, although he retains a pair of brown sandals because he finds them comfortable while walking or when transforming in order to take flight. His tunic is a dark, deep purple and bears the symbol of the Sheikah tribe on it, just above his belt on the front side, and is slightly longer then the average tunic. While wearing his tunic, some of his feathers around his shoulders gain a purple hue when he transforms for flight. His tunic is fastened near the collar by a simple, purple string and the Sheikah symbol on his tunic is blood red. Completing his Sheikah-esque attire is a piercing in his left ear, through which hangs a simple, black ring. Under his tunic, he wears a pair of featureless cloth pants that cause his legs and talons to turn black while flying. Finally, he wears his quiver of arrows in such a way so that it hangs almost sideways on his black belt with the opening on his right, covered with a cloth flap to prevent his arrows from falling out.

Personality: Kodi has a generally grim outlook on life, although this does not mean that he is simply content to sit around and wait for whatever doom that is looming in the future to strike. Rather, his foreboding sense that something terrible is doing to happen only motivates him to do anything in his power to avert the disaster and gives him the nigh unnatural strength and stamina that only the truly desperate can ever employ. Although he strives endlessly, he has little hope for his own success as he feels that he is quickly running out of time, that the odds that he faces are overwhelming, and that he stands alone to face them. Despite the gloom and doom that his visions have imposed on him, it is still possible to gain glimpses of the lighter side of his personality at times. If his spirit were unburdened, he would be a lighthearted and mild person, simply enjoying the pleasures of life.

Weapon: Flail. A small metal ball that bristles with a few spikes. It is at the end of a length of a chain, with a wide metal handle attached at the end. Kodi either wields it with one or two hands while he is walking, or he holds its handle in one talons while airborne.

Shield: The metal sleeves attached to his pair of steel claws.

Sub-Weapon: A pair of steel claws attached to metal sleeves. The claws are longer and sharper then the ones Kodi gains on his talons during flight. Being inherited from his late father, the claws are specially made to be worn on the arms or over Rito talons. Kodi is capable of still holding onto his flail while wearing them.

Inventory:   
Fairy Bow  
Bomb Arrows

Skills: Visions. Perhaps more of a curse then an asset, these visions of other places and times come to Kodi randomly and are not under his control by any stretch of the imagination. It is unclear if these visions represent real events or not, but most of his visions of the “future” have been bad and foreboding ones.  
Eye of truth. In an attempt to bring some sense to his visions, Kodi has undergone secret and strenuous training to give his left eye the ability to pierce through deception and see the truth behind it. This ability is mentioned occasionally in Sheikah legend, but people who have mastered this ability are extremely rare. On top of that, his regular vision is exemplary.  
Rito Flight.  
Although a difficult maneuver, he is just flexible enough to be able to reach for an arrow from his odd, sideways quiver with his talons while airborne and get off a shot, although his aim isn’t as good as when he fires his bow with his arms. Because his bow is much harder to use then his trusty flail while he is wearing his steel claws, he almost always takes off his steel claws before attempting to use his bow.  
Due to the urgency that he feels, his natural abilities are often amplified by pure desperation.

History: The son of a Sheikah woman and a Rito man, Kodi came into the world as a Rito because his father’s Rito blood was dominant over his mother’s. Unlike most children of Sheikah parents, he was not immediately trained in combat because his mother felt a desire to lead a peaceful life with her new family. Likewise, he did not possess the traditional Rito wings because he was born in Hyrule, far away from Dragon Roost Island. Because his mother was technically not supposed to cease active duty, his family hid in a secluded part of Hyrule and Kodi was not aware that he was different from his parents at first. One day for reasons that Kodi was too young to understand, his father left suddenly and flew out of sight, never to be seen or heard from again. This caused Kodi, who was still very young, to become very close to his mother as he grew up. It was around the time that his father left him that the visions started. Kodi began to have visions of other times and places. While some would seem to last for a long time to Kodi, they only lasted for a second in reality. Sometimes he would witness great battles and heroic deeds in the face of evil. Other times, he would see his father and mother when they were younger. Still other times, he saw strange creatures and peoples that he would have never imagined otherwise. Finally, many of his visions would be to abstract or garbled for him to make any sense of them at all. No matter how clear his visions sometimes were, the purpose that they served would always be unclear and he was never able to control or even predict the occurrence of them. Although his visions frightened Kodi at first, he soon began to see them as entertaining and useful, giving him random glimpses of other goings-on in the world. He mentioned his visions to his mother, who distrusted them and attempted to prevent him from having them. However, her attempts failed and she could only warn Kodi that his visions were not to be taken as the truth. When Kodi was about eighteen years old, he went on a short journey of discovery to earn the right to be called an adult according to Sheikah tradition. While away, his visions slowly began to grow darker. He saw more ugly images of the past and present then he had seen before, and his visions of the future became more and more foreboding. One of his visions foretold the imminent death of his mother. Afraid for her safety, he rushed to return home to her, but found the house in flames and his mother burned to death. Alone and without a clue of what to do, Kodi simply fled, heading anywhere to escape his scene of his mother’s death. However, his visions continued to torment him no matter how far he ran, to the point of nearly driving him mad. In a desperate attempt to gain control of his life and his visions, he began to seek the legendary Eye of Truth, an ability that allowed its user to literally see past deception to the truth that lay within. After long and extremely difficult training on the road, he finally was able to train his left eye to always see the truth. Although this seemed to make his visions less severe, it’s effects on his visions were not clear or consistent. His visions now gave him a vague sense of unease, as if something terrible would eventually happen of something was not done soon. Although he tried to get people moving to correct whatever was wrong, nobody believed him. With nobody to turn to, Kodi took upon himself the desperate mission to save everything. His wanderings eventually led him to Dragon Roost Island, where he finally received his Rito Wings from Valoo. Now 20 years old, Kodi has gained experience as a desperate warrior. He continues to fight an overwhelming tide of doom that remains unseen to others… until now.


End file.
